In recent years there has been a wave of innovation in Internet of Things (IoT) technology for consumer use. The growing popularity of home assistants, such as Alexa and Google Home, as well as home automation systems like Nest mean that this technology is reaching a mainstream audience. Now more than ever, a person can control aspects of the home using a smartphone, voice command, or gesture.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) and near-field communication (NFC) technology has been implemented in various products and systems. RFID and NFC uses range from tracking of good and items to processing payments. RFID and NFC technology, however, can be utilized to improve various elements of IoT technology to control aspects of a user's environment.